Black color materials used in an electrophotographic toner and in an ink for inkjet printing include carbon black, aniline black, black iron oxide, black titanium oxide and the like. Carbon black is an organic pigment having high color density (coloring per unit weight), high blackness degree and high light fastness. However, black pigments are conductive and can form conductive pathways through a toner particle. Often, black toner has low gloss or poor fusing performance.